1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive assembly, in particular for a construction machine, comprising a drive unit with a plurality of first fastening areas for fixation to a machine frame and at least one functional unit that interacts with the drive unit, and a functional unit carrier that is assigned to said functional unit. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a subassembly that can preferentially be used in a drive assembly of this kind, as well as a construction machine comprising this type of drive assembly, or, as the case may be, subassembly.
2. Background of the Invention
From DE 10 2011 005 275 A1, a construction machine is known that is designed as a self-propelled soil compactor. A drive assembly of this construction machine comprises a turbocharged diesel drive unit as a central system region, to which a functional unit provided in the form of a cooler arrangement for the drive unit is attached to the drive unit by means of a functional unit carrier designed as a pre-assembly frame. The drive assembly, which is constructed having additional system regions, such as, for example, an exhaust gas routing system, is fixed in its entirety to a machine frame.
Drive assemblies designed in particular as internal combustion engines often lead to vibrational responses that generate high mechanical and acoustic stress due to the periodically occurring ignitions and the translational motions they cause, or, as the case may be, also the rotary motion of various components thereof. In order to counteract this, it is known practice to fix drive assemblies of this type above fastening regions on the machine frame that have a dampening or elastic effect. It is also known practice to provide connecting elements that have an elastic effect between various components or subassemblies of a drive assembly of this type. Whereas it is possible to produce a certain damping due to the damping properties of elastic elements of this kind, given an appropriate tuning, to the exciting frequencies, it is practically impossible to achieve a decoupling of vibrations or, as the case may be, a targeted frequency detuning of the interconnected components, or, as the case may be, of the subassemblies or of a drive assembly of this type in individual degrees of freedom of the total of six degrees of freedom (three translational and three rotational degrees of motion).